Young Link
Young Link or simply Kid Link 'or '''Child Link '''by the fans is a child form of Link who appeared in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and Super Smash Bros. Melee (as an unlockable). Even if he didn't appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Young Link was replaced by Toon Link from Wind Waker since Super Smash Bros. 4. He returned in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on Nintendo Switch which is one of the playable characters or one of the unlockable characters. He has also appeared in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends as a playable DLC character, with the ability to transform into the Fierce Deity. '''Young Link is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. He is based off of Link's appearance as a child in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Young Link is unlocked by either completing Classic Mode or Adventure Mode with 10 characters, including two Zelda characters (i.e. Link, Princess Zelda or Ganondorf), or by completing 500 VS. Mode matches. Once the player has fulfilled these requirements they will face Young Link on the Great Bay stage. Victory means unlocking him. Young Link is also the secondary protagonist from The Legend of Zelda: Past and Present series where he teams up with his future self Link. It is confirmed that Young Link is not afraid of wolves especially for his future self who was in his wolf form. He is an animal kindness as he takes care of wolves, Cuccos and the horses. He shares a partnership bond to his future self like father and son. He is voiced by Fujiko Takimoto (who originally voiced Toon Link and Link from The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past/Four Swords and in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap) on the Game Boy Advance, the Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube and Nintendo 3DS respectively. Fighting style His fighting style is a modified duplicate of Link's. His reach is shorter than adult Link's, but his arrows can set opponents on fire and momentarily stun them. Additionally, Young Link has more control over his boomerang than Link. His Hookshot is also shorter but can still grapple on to edges. His Spin Attack is faster than Link's, hits multiple times and draws in opponents close to it. Young Link uses a Deku Shield; however, it does not burn when it comes in contact with fire. Like Link, his shield can block projectiles when standing still. Unlike Link, Young Link can do wall jumps. Gallery Younglinkmeleeclear.png|Young Link in Super Smash Bros. Melee Young_Link's_Ice_Bow_Move.jpg|Young Link about to shoot an ice arrow Young Link on Wolf Link's back.png|Young Link on Link's back Fd1.png|Young Link wearing the Fierce Deity mask Young Link Victory.png|Young Link in Hyrule Warriors Young Link SFM.png Link_and_Young_Link.png|Young Link and his future self Link GALE01-59.png Young_Link_-_HW.png Young_Link_Kokiri_Sword_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Young Link wielding his Kokiri Sword Young Link in The Legend of Zelda Past and Present.png|Young Link in The Legend of Zelda: Past and Present Young Link gives Link a milk.png|Young Link giving Link a Lon Lon Milk after defeating Gohma ssbmyounglink6.jpg|Young Link drinks his Lon Lon Milk Young Link discovers Wolf Link.png|Young Link about to go on Link's back da7.png|Young Link in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Videos Navigation Category:Kids Category:Mute Category:Zelda Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Knights Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elves Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Alter-Ego Category:Successful Category:Collector of Powers Category:Counterparts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Contradictory Category:Archenemy